


I miss you so much

by Simphony



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard si girò più volte nel letto. Aveva sonno e voleva dormire, ma appena chiudeva gli occhi pensava a Bård.<br/>Continuamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you so much

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Maribingo di maridichallenge con il prompt 14. “I missed you so, you know you broke me down”

Vegard si girò più volte nel letto. Aveva sonno e voleva dormire, ma appena chiudeva gli occhi pensava a Bård.  
Continuamente.  
Non c'era verso di toglierselo dalla testa. Si odiava un po' Vegard. Si odiava perché aveva permesso a sé stesso di entrare nello stato mentale di una quattordicenne che frequenta il suo primo ragazzo che è allo stesso tempo il più popolare della scuola e quindi si sente incredibilmente a disagio ogni volta che gli sta lontano. O vicino.  
Vegard afferrò il cellulare dal comodino, guardando l'ora. Erano l'una e mezza di notte e non c'era assolutamente verso di addormentarsi.  
Sbuffò rumorosamente, rigirandosi di nuovo sotto al piumino.  
Odiava avere debolezze, Vegard.  
Sapeva di non essere perfetto, di avere molti difetti. Sapeva che poteva facilmente farsi prendere dall'alcol, spingersi oltre i propri limiti solo per sentire l'adrenalina scorrere violentemente nelle sue vene, farlo sentire vivo.  
Sapeva di essere irritante, orgoglioso, puntiglioso. Competitivo, sempre alla ricerca del massimo che poteva o che _doveva_ raggiungere.  
Aveva fatto molte cose discutibili sia da ubriaco che da sobrio, ma non l'aveva mai considerata una debolezza.  
Bård invece era tutto quello che aveva temuto.  
Era una droga, era una dipendenza, era una debolezza.  
Ogni volta che erano da soli Vegard sentiva come se un ciclone dovesse abbattersi su di lui e che dovesse affrontarlo a mani nude e sapeva che era un'impresa impossibile.  
Bård era tutto quello che aveva sempre amato.  
Era bello, intelligente, talentuoso, divertente. Era generoso e gentile.  
Ogni volta che erano da soli Vegard sentiva come se non potesse competere con lui, come se l'unica cosa giusta da fare fosse semplicemente lasciarsi andare perché la perfezione e la logica e l'orgoglio non avrebbero funzionato con lui.  
E Vegard si lasciava andare, completamente. Si abbandonava, senza nemmeno domandarsi che cosa gli avrebbe riservato il giorno dopo.  
Quando era con Bård Vegard riusciva a non preoccuparsi del futuro, dell'avere tutto costantemente sotto controllo, dell'ansia e dell'angoscia che provava quotidianamente nel sapere di trovarsi in una relazione con il proprio fratello.  
Bård era spericolato, incurante, pazzo.  
Quando erano da soli faceva tutto quello che voleva e Vegard si sentiva come se Bård lo facesse girare ininterrottamente sul proprio dito.  
Era una sensazione che odiava e che amava allo stesso tempo e ogni volta Vegard doveva farsi forza per mantenere la concentrazione, per riprendere il controllo di sé, per restare lucido.  
Vegard odiava come Bård riuscisse a farlo sentire come se avesse della gelatina al posto del cervello. Odiava quella parte di sé stesso che , nonostante tutto, non riusciva a connettere i neuroni, che non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi all'idea di averlo, averlo per davvero, solo per sé.  
E anche quella mattina c'era mancato veramente poco perché Vegard si sciogliesse completamente, preda di una gioia incontrollabile.  
Bård era stanco e Vegard pure. Mancavano poche ore all'inizio della loro prima puntata in diretta e le telecamere della VG li seguivano dal giorno prima.  
Erano abituati a non dormire molto prima delle riprese o degli spettacoli teatrali (e c'era sempre qualche problema che spuntava all'ultimo momento e che dovevano risolvere in fretta e furia) ma quella notte avevano dormito veramente poco, anche per i propri standard.  
Bård in particolare. Quindi probabilmente la prima volta probabilmente non ci aveva nemmeno fatto caso, ma Vegard si era appena irrigidito sulla sedia.  
Era bastato un semplice "Baby" con quella voce roca e distratta che Bård usava sempre quando erano a casa a lavorare. Era il suo modo di chiamarlo, di dimostrargli che ci teneva a lui, che lo amava.  
Che se anche si erano condannati ad una vita di segreti e di bugie e sotterfugi, lui c'era, sempre e comunque.  
E a Vegard erano bastati davvero meno di due secondi per farlo regredire allo stato mentale di un'adolescente.  
Appoggiato allo schienale della sedia Vegard aveva nascosto il viso nel braccio e aveva iniziato a sorridere senza riuscire a contenersi.  
Era felice. Solo perché Bård lo aveva chiamato "Baby" e per una volta Vegard non si era fatto prendere dall'ansia e non si era preoccupato del fatto che erano circondati dallo staff e che erano in diretta live con fan da tutto il mondo che li stavano guardano.  
Anche Bård si era leggermente imbarazzato, più che altro perché non era abituato a lasciarsi andare a delle dimostrazioni d'affetto in generale.  
Era diretto e passionale, Bård, senza ombra di dubbio, ma non romantico, tranne per quei piccoli accorgimenti che ormai Vegard sapeva leggere più che bene.  
Vegard adorava quando Bård si lasciava andare, senza pensare a nulla. Adorava quando lo chiamava “piccolo”, quando lo stringeva a sé dopo aver fatto sesso, quando gli accarezzava i capelli senza alcun motivo, quando lo scopava contro la prima superficie disponibile perché non riusciva più ad aspettare per averlo, per toccarlo, per sentirlo.  
Bård sapeva che ogni suo gesto aveva il potere di mandarlo in pezzi, di farlo diventare irrazionale, illogico. Bård sapeva che ci voleva poco con Vegard per farlo tornare umano e Vegard sapeva quanto il fratello amasse spingerlo fin al limite, per vedere come e quando Vegard si sarebbe infrante in una supplica o in un sorriso o in un bacio.  
Vegard si piegava al volere di Bård, perché Bård riusciva a capire sempre quello che voleva realmente, anche quando Vegard era troppo testardo per ammetterlo.  
Vegard si girò nuovamente nel letto.  
Un'altra cosa che odiava Vegard, era stare lontano da Bård. Era talmente abituato ad avercelo intorno per quasi ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro che non vederlo o sentirlo lo metteva a disagio. Sbuffò rumorosamente. Si alzò in piedi, decidendo che forse una camomilla lo avrebbe aiutato a distendersi, a rilassarsi.  
Accese la televisione, sedendosi sul divano con la tazza bollente in mano, guardando programmi e repliche di telegiornale per almeno un'altra ora, poi la porta dell'appartamento si aprì silenziosamente e Vegard si irrigidì sul posto.  
Bård era rimasto agli studi per sistemare qualcosa con degli amministratori di TVNorge nonostante fosse stanco dopo la premiere per la stagione live. Bård gli aveva detto che poteva andare a casa e che al limite lo avrebbe aggiornato la mattina dopo, se ci fossero stati dei problemi.  
Vegard aveva semplicemente annuito. Aveva dormito meno di Bård e si sentiva semplicemente distrutto. Poi era quasi sicuro che Bård gli avesse detto qualcosa sul fatto che non lo avrebbe raggiunto a casa sua ma che sarebbe andato a dormire nel proprio appartamento, più vicino agli studi.  
A Vegard era sembrata un'idea logica e intelligente e se ne era andato a casa.  
La porta dell'appartamento si chiuse quasi silenziosamente, ma udì il rumore di un mazzo di chiavi che cadeva a terra e Bård che imprecava, sommessamente.  
Vegard accennò un sorriso, rilassandosi. In effetti, se fosse stato addormentato si sarebbe svegliato subito. Aveva sempre avuto il sonno leggero e Bard lo sapeva e a Vegard piaceva vedere come Bard si ricordasse di quei piccoli particolari.  
« Oh. » esclamò Bård quando entrò nel salotto « Sei ancora sveglio. » mormorò poi con un sorriso sedendosi accanto a lui.  
« Sei distrutto. » si limitò a constatare Vegard ricambiando il sorriso, tirandogli indietro i capelli lunghi che gli scivolavano di fronte al viso, cercando di ignorare le occhiaie sul volto del fratello.  
« “ _Oh sì, bentornato anche a te Bård. Come stai, hai lavorato tanto?_ ” » lo prese in giro il più piccolo chinandosi verso di lui e baciandolo piano.  
Vegard sorrise contro le sue labbra.  
« Non mi piace quando stiamo lontani. » mormorò poi continuando a baciarlo.  
« Nemmeno a me. Ma tu sei eri veramente devastato prima. »  
« Mi hai chiamato “Baby” questa mattina. »  
« Sì. E' la forza dell'abitudine ormai. »  
« Mi piace quando lo fai. » concluse Vegard reprimendo uno sbadiglio dietro la mano, appoggiando la testa contro la spalla del fratello, continuando lentamente a bere la camomilla.  
« Lo so che ti piace. E piace anche a me. » ghignò Bård stringendolo a sé « E poi tu sei mio. In un modo o nell'altro il mondo deve sapere che mi appartieni. »  
Vegard sorrise ancora, senza rispondere immediatamente.  
« Lo sai che tu mi fai fare cose che normalmente non farei, vero? » chiese poi « Quando sto con te è come se tu mi scollegassi il cervello. »  
« Ti fa bene non essere sempre così rigido e ossessionato dalla perfezione Vegard. » scosse le spalle il più piccolo « E poi non sono che _io_ faccio qualcosa, sei _tu_ che ti lasci andare. Ed è una cosa che fai solo con me e... » Bård si morse un labbro, quasi in imbarazzo « Mi fa piacere, ecco. »  
Vegard alzò il viso verso di lui, baciandolo ancora una volta, stringendo una mano sul suo ginocchio, leggermente.  
« Andiamo a letto piccolo. E' ora. » sussurrò poi Bård prendendogli la tazza di mano e abbandonandola sul tavolino.  
Vegard osservò la tazza e fece per prenderla di nuovo in mano per portarla in cucina, poi sospirò e sorrise.  
Sì, Bård aveva ragione. Effettivamente gli faceva bene lasciarsi un po' andare, uscire dagli schermi, non essere così ossessionato dall'ordine e dalla perfezione.  
Si alzò in piedi, stringendo la mano di Bård, tornando a stendersi nel letto. Osservò Bård togliersi la cravatta e la camicia, sfilarsi i pantaloni e abbandonare tutto a terra. Lo guardò mentre dal comodino prendeva una maglietta per dormire e infilarsi sotto le coperte, vicino a lui.  
Vegard sentì le mani di Bård stringersi intorno ai suoi fianchi e tirarlo contro di sé, baciandolo ancora e ancora, poi gli passò un braccio sotto il collo. Vegard socchiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi completamente fra le sue braccia e limitandosi solo a percepire il tocco leggero dei polpastrelli del fratello sulla propria pelle, per sentire poi le sue labbra contro la fronte.  
Vegard sbadigliò ancora, piegando ancora di più la testa verso Bård, sfuggendo dalla sua bocca e sentì una piccola risata risalire dal petto del fratello, che lo strinse ancora di più a sé.  
« Buonanotte Bård. » biascicò Vegard sentendo già il proprio corpo pesante, prossimo al sonno profondo.  
« Buonanotte baby. »  
Vegard sorrise ancora. Sentì di nuovo un brivido attraversargli la schiena, ma decise di ignorarlo.  
Era veramente stanco.  
Strinse debolmente le proprie dita intorno a quelle di Bård e, finalmente tranquillo, si addormentò.


End file.
